Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventures of the Secret of Nimh
one day on the farm Jonathan Brisby protects his family however he is killed by the farmer inside the rosebush in the hidden kingdom Nicodemous the leader reads about Jonathans death and how brave he was one morning Mrs Brisby the field mouse leaves to get medicine and Rocky and Bullwinkle meet her and follow her to the home of Mr Ages who gives them Timmys medicine and they meet a goofy crow named Jeremy who is trying to attract a maid but is attacked the farmers cat Dragon after escaping him through a windmill Rocky and Bullwinkle spend an afternoon with Jeremy at the brisby home Auntie Shrew is losing patients awaiting Mr Brisbys return but she does return and Auntie Shrew leaves and she gives Timmy his medecine later the rats steal power from the Fitszgibbon house and take it deep into the rosebush the next morning the farmer starts his tractor mowing the field Mrs Brisby and Auntie Shrew run and Mrs Brisby stops the tractor and Auntie Shrew informs Mrs Brisby that she must see the Great Owl who will know what to do and Nicodemous watching from his crystal ball agrees and Mrs Brisby goes with Jeremy Rocky and Bullwinkle into the dark forest and finds the owls tree Mrs Brisby enters while Rocky and Bullwinkle stay out with Jeremy in the liar she sees bones and cobwebs and a deep dark hole in the tunnel later she is followed by a nasty blood thirtsy creepy spider that sneaks up on her but the owls foot crushes the spider and the Great Owl talks with Mrs Brisby and tells her to visit the rats in the rosebush and ask for Nicodemous to move their house where it is safe and night time comes the Great Owl flies off and Jeremy takes Rocky and Bullwinkle back to the farm the next morning Mrs Brisby Rocky and Bullwinkle head to the rose bush and Jeremy meets them but he is told to watch over the children which he does and flies away and Mrs Brisby with Rocky and Bullwinkle enter the rosebush and find some electric lights and a skull on the ground and enter a valley with a pound but a sinister rat named Brutus who is the gaurd attacks them they run off and Brutus does not follow them he returns to his duty but they meet Mr Ages again who leads them to Nicodeomus they enter back to the meadow and Brutus is later called off and they head deep down into the tunnel and meet Justin the Captain of the Gaurds who leads them to their city and they meet Jenner the head minister and his lackey Sullivan at a meeting and talk with them about moving the Brisby Home and Jenner has an evil plan in the field Jeremy is tied up by Auntie Shrew who leaves Martin Teresea and Cynthia to keep an eye on him as they are about to untie him they get supiscous about their mother and tie him back up but unfortatly he escapes back in the rat city beneath the rosebush Mrs Brisby Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Nicodemous who warns them the dangers of Nimh that will come soon to kill some mice and he gives Mrs Brisby a stone and Justin tells them the boat is ready on the boat Jenner plots to kill Nicodemous and stay in the city beneath the rosebush but Sullivan does not want to kill Nicodemous and they exit the rosebush near the windmill pond where Mrs Brisby Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Jeremy who has escaped and they ask him to find sting to move the block and the next night Mrs Brisby enters the Fitzgibbons house and pours sleeping powder into Dragons milk but is caught by Billy Fitsgibbon and locked in a cage at the site the rats start moving the house and Jenner cuts the block and it kills Nicodemous and suddelny when Mrs Brisby escapes she learns of Nimh coming and warns the rats Jenner however refuses to listen and a battle goes on between Jenner and Justin and Jenner gets stabbed by Sullivans dagger and dies and Sullivan dies from being badly wounded and the block begins to sink but Mrs Brisby saves it and the rats head for thorn valley and the Brisby home has finally been moved and Jeremy finds Mrs Right and Rocky and Bullwinkle head back home while Mrs Brisby lives happy with her children and Auntie Shrew the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films